Whispers of Life
by SpontaneousFairy
Summary: Danica has a tramatic past. Her parents turned into vampires right infront of her eyes, never to see them again. Now, living with her best friend, who turned her parents into vampires, is experincing new found powers, love, and life.
1. Memories

I woke, the sunlight blinding me for my own good. My cold, hard skin burning. I got up and closed my curtains. You see, if you're a vampire living in New York City, like

I am its pretty easy. People overlook you; think you're just some person living next to them. Okay, here's the thing I've been a vampire since well… since I was 13.

**Flash Back**

My parents and I lived in an apartment in Utah, and one night this guy, who we assumed was a burglar broke in, we did what any person would do, call the police. However, this guy was not a burglar he was a vampire looking for fresh blood. When I saw him I was scared half to death, I saw his fangs –not a thing a normal person who have-and the next thing I knew he lunged at my parents. I saw the whole thing, worst thing for a child to see. He sank his glimmering fangs into their bodies, blood everywhere. I just stood there like a rock, doing nothing. The vampire-dude took a long look at me, like he saw something I didn't. He seemed to notice that I stood there staring, instead of crying my eyes out. When I looked into his blood red eyes my body broke down. Knees buckled and I cried, sobbed endlessly. "No… no…it's all just a dream…"I told myself through gasps. The vampire looked at me, blood dripping down his mouth. He looked almost sad for me. At the time I was looking at my mom and then my dad. The truth sinking in. He got up and ambled over to me. Scared as hell I tried to run but still I was standing still. Letting him come toward me. When he was inches away from me he got on his knees and put his arms around me. Confused and scared, I collapsed into his arms and the dark entered. After that I found myself on a couch, a blanket covering me. The reminder of that night replaying in my mind. The darkness was slowly creeping away. "You're awake." A masculine voice said.

"Who? where?" I asked.

"Calm down, little girl, how old are you?" The voice said coolly.

"Thirteen." I said blandly.

"Name?" the voice asked.

"Danica." I said.

"Well then Danica, you might remember last night." The voice said slowly coming out of the darkness.

"Yes, yes I do. Are my parents… really… dead?" I asked voice quieting on the word dead.

"No, but they have now been entered into a place for people like them." The voice said finally walking out of the dark.

"Who…who are you?" I asked frightened.

"I'm Sam." Sam said warmly.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked quite scared of the response.

"Well on regular circumstances I would suck you dry of all your blood, but since this is a special case I will take you in and when you reach age I will turn you into a vampire, I am only doing this because… well you'll have to find out." Sam said smiling. For a second he looked kind.

**End of Flash Back**

(Since then I have been living with Sam in a large apartment in New York City.)


	2. Visions

**(Both characters are 23 years old, just so you know) I am defying some traits of vampires here, just so you know.**

**Chapter 2: Visions**

A twenty-three year old Sam walked into my room, while I was on my bed listening to my music on my i-pod. "What's up?" I asked quizzically as Sam rummaged through the desk, in the corner of the room.

"Just looking for…ah ha!" Sam said voice trailing.

"What?" I asked, I got off my bed and walked over.

"My grocery list." Sam said eyes on the slip of paper.

"Yeah, right give it." I said rolling my eyes. I reached for the piece of paper, but Sam was faster he held it out of my reach, eyes twinkling, dancing playfully.

"No." He said.

"Let me guess, it's a letter from your girlfriend or something." I said hands on hips.

"Maybe." He said walking out the door.

"Just let me see it!!" I whined.

"No." Sam laughed on his way out the door, going to his night job at the local bookstore.

"Fine, just get me the latest Rock Sound magazine!" I yelled, hoping he would hear me.

"Sure ." Sam yelled back.

"Come on, how boring this place get?" I said to myself, Sam had me inside the house day and night, so I wouldn't smell the temptation of blood. I looked at the mirror, my brownish black hair pulled up in a pony tail. My fangs glimmered in the light.

I walked around for a while, not knowing what to do. I finally lounged on my bed and cranked up Within Temptation on my i-pod. I suddenly felt a pain in my head. Figuring it was a headache I got up and took some medicine. But the medicine failed to work. Minutes later my head was throbbing with pain. "God, I wonder what's wrong with me. I should call Sam." I said to myself. I flipped my red cell phone open and dialed the bookstore's number. "Hello, this is Ben's Books how may I help you?" A voice said.

"Yeah, umm could I speak to a employee of yours, his name is Sam Night tell him it's Danica, please." I said the pain growing.

"Sorry, he's not available, he's stacking books and we don't let our employees answer any calls for them unless it's a family death or illness." The voice said.

" But, please it's urgent…"I said desprately into the phone.

"Sorry, bye." He hung up.

'He must have his cell phone with him." I said, hoping he would pick up. I dialed his number and called Sam.

"Hello?" Sam's voice said.

"It's Danica." I said.

"I told you not to call me at work." Sam said agitatedly.

"Sorry, but I have this huge headache." I said.

"A headache." Sam said hoarsely.

" Yes, I took some medicine to help, but it had no effect." I said feeling dizzy.

"Danny, come on just, can it wait until I get home." He said calling me by my nickname.

"I don't know, I'll try to fix it." I said sitting down on my bed, body weakening.

"Thanks Danny." Sam said.

"Sam?" I asked.

"Yeah?" He said.

"Please get back as fast as you can." I said.

" Sure, you want me to pick up dinner?" Sam asked.

"Sam, come home now…I don't feel so…" I said feeling the darkness closing in.

"Danica? Danica?" Sam asked. But I was already lost. Lost in the throbbing pain washing over me.

**What will happen? What's wrong with Danica? Okay I have to admit I am soo not good at this suspense building stuff. So forgive me. ******


	3. Powers

**You know what, I'm starting to wonder if people like this story… and if they read this…enjoy!!**

A New Found Power

The Darkness enclosed me in a tight circle. Then white light was all I could see. A few seconds and I saw people in a vision or a memory… It looked like a training camp or something, then I saw it… my parents. They were what looked like being tortured…from a normal human eye, when they were being tested on their control around blood. Oh my god, my parents, my only blood related family. "Mom, Dad!" I yelled, and reached out. The vision blurred. "NO!" I yelled in desperation to talk to both of them. But that did no use. The vision of them was gone. "No!" I cried, and light approached fastly. Jerking my self up, I found Sam, who ran into the room.

"What? What? Are you okay, what happened!" Sam said panting from worry.

"Well… I don't know really." I said trying to find the right words to say.

"You DON'T KNOW!!!" Sam yelled coarsely, "You were out for FOUR HOURS, do you know how that makes me worry!?"

"Sheesh, calm down." I said, wondering if that was the right thing to sa

"CALM DOWN!" Sam said throwing his hands up in the air, "How can I?!"

"Look, I don't know what happened either. I just saw my p…parents." I said horrified, remembering what I saw.

"You saw your parents?" Sam echoed, cluelessly

" Yes, but they didn't see me. They were at a camp of some sort." I said.

"I was afraid of this…" Sam said, talking to himself.

"Afriad of what?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well, some vampires get special powers…let me repharse that. All vampires get special powers, but some are more rare than others." Sam said flipping through one of his ancient vampire books.

"So…" I asked lost.

" So, I think yours is one of the rare ones… but the rare powers have side affects." Sam said quickly looking through the book.

"What could some of the side affects be?" I asked.

"That, is what I'm looking for." Sam said stopping at a page.

"Did you find it?" I asked.

"Yeah, and let's just say your more powerful than I thought." Sam said.

**How powerful is Danica exactly? Is this a beginning of a new adventure? Am I bad at this suspense or what? I would be happy if people reviewed but people do whatever they want to do.**


End file.
